Music is Orgasmic
by Rendianami
Summary: His emotions couldn't possibly be transmitted over a simple song--right?


They were racing across the highway.

In their free time, Mikaela and Bumblebee took off through the city, crossing the lines of freedom and limitations. The windows were rolled down, air slamming into the vehicle. Mikaela's hair whipped around her face, her white teeth flashed in a carefree smile.

She swung to the rhythm of the beating music, swerving Bumblebee to the edges of the lane. The insanity of it all; she didn't care.

Drivers passing by would nearly lose control when they caught her with hands off the wheels.

"Bee, this is amazing!" She squealed over the song "Who Let the Dogs Out". Her heart was pounding, she felt like she was going to burst.

Her excitement cooled down after the song was over, but a new one blasted over it.

_1, 2, 3,__  
__Not only you and me,__  
__got one eighty degrees,__  
__and I'm caught in between_

The music was loud, and both could feel the slight vibration from the blaring. Bumblebee swerved. Mikaela smiled, automatically catching onto the beat and swaying with it. It had a ring to it.

_Babe, pick a night__  
__To come out and play__  
__If it's alright__  
__What do you say?_

Yet something was different, and 'Bee's engine revved uncertainly. The vibrations were tingling down his frame, making him buzz. He didn't have enough. He needed _more_.

"Mikaela, turn it up."

She complied, to her favor, cranking that knob a few more degrees. The vibrations grew, bass giving the singer a less distinct voice. Getting a few odd looks, she rolled the slightly tinted windows to avoid their gaze.

'Bee shivered, speeding forward with euphoria. He was going over the speed limit, but not as much to gain attention from any police.

This song was hot.

But then again, he was too. He needed relief.

More, more, more.

"Louder." He could barely hear himself over the music as it was cranked up, windows shuddering and seats vibrating intensely. He felt corrupt.

_Are - you in__  
__Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)__  
__Are - you in__  
__I am countin!_

It escalated from there, Mikaela mouthing the words and stroking and tapping her fingers on the wheels. She wiggled in the seat when the chorus was repeated, pressing back into the vibrating seat. She had no idea what her skin had an effect on him.

_What we do is innocent__  
__Just for fun and nothin meant__  
__If you don't like the company__  
__Let's just do it you and me_

Bumblebee was in a world of pleasure, feeling the maximum impact from it. He nearly lost focus, throwing all caution to the wind.

What they were doing was nothing but an accident, right? They weren't breaking any rules or violating their friendship? After all, he wasn't affecting her, and she was still Sam's. His raging emotions right now were only a one-night stand. They couldn't possibly be transmitted over a simple song--right?

Just for fun.

It was a whirlwind, he couldn't feel anything but those tantalizing vibrations; so close to overload--

_Or three.__  
__Or four.__  
__-- On the floor!_

The music stopped for just seconds, and 'Bee's engine choked, intakes halting. Every inch of his body shrieked for more vibrations, anything to set him off. Never more had he wanted to transform than at that moment, but the safety of Mikaela was a top priority, according to Sam.

"Bee, are you--"

The song started again, and Mikaela heard a low groan, alien and pained. The yellow Camaro slammed on the breaks, sliding roughly onto pebbles near the beach. Mikaela instantly changed from the giggling fool to a concerned woman. The door slammed open and she jumped out.

The transformation wasn't a smooth transition. It was slow and jerky, and 'Bee doubled over in what was misery to her. He was clutching something as the music played into the open.

_What we do is innocent__  
__Just for fun and nothin meant__  
__If you don't like the company__  
__Let's just do it you and me_

The yellow scout fell to the ground, spreading rocks everywhere and rolling onto his back. He arched into the air, looking not at Mikaela but in the other direction. His hands gripped the ground as if trying to assure him it was there. He dared not touch himself in front of her; not when he knew the touches would hold the thoughts of her.

She was bonded to Sam; it just wasn't right.

Steam poured out of his seams, needing self-stimulation. Heels drove into the earth. His body creaked against the force he was using to crush himself into the ground. Even the pain of grinding his door panels into the ground gained some pleasure.

"Bee, what's going on?" Mikaela's voice quivered, stepping forward and gently stroking the Camaro's armor.

The robot's optics flashed and he rolled his head back, slamming himself into the ground. Static laced around him, giving him feedback. He gripped his head, hissing and convulsing.

_You and me__  
__Or three.__  
__Or four.__  
__-- On the floor!_

His spark reached out, trying to connect to another, finding none. The buzz was enough to quench his urges, burying himself into the ground. The pebbles scratching his door panels gave him pain, but it blended with the pleasure. The steam bellowed above him, condensation appearing on his armor.

Mikaela was watching the whole scene with awe and horror. All while the song still played.

_You and me__  
__Or three.__  
__Or four.__  
__-- On the floor!_

Did she really just _do_ it with him?

OuOuOuOuOuO

Song: 3 – Britney Spears


End file.
